It's Just an Infatuation
by CriminalMindsAddict138
Summary: The first time Spencer Reid laid eyes on SSA Aaron Hotchner, he felt a connection. He now has to face controlling his feelings towards the Unit Chief or telling him and being rejected, punished or transferred. Not to mention, would the rest of the team be able to accept him for who is really is? R&R! Slash later on. Rated M just to be safe in later chapters.


Author's Note: So, this is my first Criminal Minds story, also my first Hotch/Reid story, but hopefully not my last. Read and Review!

The second Spencer Reid had set eyes on SSA Aaron Hotchner, looking into dark pools of chocolate orbs, he had felt his body react like it never had before. A flood of hot, white fire spread through the young doctor as he was mezmerized by the older man. Being the profiler he was, Reid noticed how when he took his bottom lip in between his teeth (a habit he does when he's nervous or concentrating), Hotch followed the movements with his eyes. The simple action made Spencer fluster slightly, a blush tinting his cheeks which in turn made him suck on his lip even harder until he was positive it was going to bleed. Hotch cleared his throat slightly and averted his gaze, trying to regain his composure.

"Spencer Reid; I've heard plenty about you," Hotchner murmured as he stuck his hand out for the Spencer to shake. Reid instinctivley grasped the other man's hand with more force than Hotchner would have expected from someone his size. Not that the Doctor was short at all, he must've stood an inch or so shorter from Hotch. That made Hotch wonder what else was long, but he quickly diverted his sinfully pleasurable thoughts.

"O- only good things, I would hope." Spencer replied, a slight hitch in his voice as soon as the two made contact. Hotch offered Reid a lopsided smile, making the youngest agent give a smile of his own. Realizing Hotch was still holding onto Reids' hand, he dropped it and cleared his throat once more, feeling his heart skip a beat or two.

"You'll have to excuse me Spencer," Hotchner said as he lifted a file he had in his other hand. Spencer got the hint and gave his boss a small smile before watching him walk away. His eyes unconciously fell to Hotch's rear end and Reid had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Seems like you have a crush," Jason Gideon murmured behind Spencer, making him jump and spin around. Reid blushed furiously at Gideon's comment and shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

"I-I wouldn't call it a c-crush, it's more of an infatuation. I'm incredibly agoged to learn different skills in which Aaron- er Agent Hotchner has mastered. I have a desire to assimilate those skills to as much of an extent that I can." Reid knew he was babbling and probably not helping his case much. Sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth, Reid looked down and avoided how Jason silently profiled him.

"I- I should probably go finish up some of those files Morgan set on my desk this moring so I can get out of here before midnight." Reid said and hastily adjusted his tie before quickly excusing himself.

That night when Reid had gotten home, he collapsed onto his worn leather couch. He was echausted, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hotch. Never during his junior high, high school or even collage had Spencer actually wanted someoene at least not as bad as he wanted Aaron. Hotchner, Spencer repremanded himself, his name is Agent Hotncher. With a frustarted sigh Spencer let his satchel fall to the floor witha clunk before undoing his tie and unbuttoning his vest also letting them drop to the floor. Walking towards his bedroom, Reid pulled his dark grey button down out of his black slacks, tossing it into his hamper. He sat down on the edge of his bed and toed off his shoes before shedding off his black slacks. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, Spencer headed towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Spencer stepped into the hot spray and let it wash over his skin and aching muscles. He ran shampoo through his golden brown locks, massaging it into his head before quickly rinsing it out and running conditioner in. Grabbing a washcloth and pouring a generous amount of body wash onto it, Reid ran it over his body, rubbing a tense muscle now and again. He half wished it was Hotch who was running his hands down Spencer's body, caressing his skin gently. Reid's eyes flung open and he felt blood rush to places it shouldn't have. Before he could do anything about it or had the lack of self control not to do something about it, he stepped out of the shower. Drying himself off, Spencer slipped the sweatpants on and walked out of the bathroom.

Flopping down on his bed, Reid clicked off the lamp that sat on the table beside him and let sleep envelop him.


End file.
